


The armored heart

by Stardusted (Harhailija)



Series: femslash100 drabbles [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Stardusted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But even the most heartless girl still has a tiny piece of beating, loving heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The armored heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's Drabble Tag 6 using the prompt "Clarke/Lexa - armor"

Lexa’s fingers tremble as she fiddles the buckles of her armor. She’s just lost warriors, a few of her best ones, and even though she tries not let it show, Clarke _knows_. It’s not rare for Lexa to be quiet but there’s always difference. There’s the Commander who worries about war plans and then there’s Lexa who cares for her warriors although she keeps saying she shouldn’t. But even the most heartless girl still has a tiny piece of beating, loving heart.

”Let me help you,” Clarke offers, reaches towards the brunette’s armor. Lexa swats her hand away like she’s an annoying bug, it’s not the first time she turns Clarke’s offer down.

”I can do this.”

Lexa doesn’t say it aloud but Clarke can still hear the unspoken word. Alone. _I can do this alone._ Clarke sighs, she knows she shouldn’t push too far but this time Lexa truly needs her, no matter if the Commander is ready to admit that or not.

”But you don’t have to,” Clarke whispers, steps closer and unbuckles the first clip. The armor feels cold underneath her fingertips but Lexa’s skin is hot. Clarke can’t resist her desire to kiss that soft curve of the Commander’s neck, and she feels a small shiver against her lips.

”May I?”

There’s a gentle glimmer of smile in Lexa’s darkened eyes as she nods. Tonight she gives both the armor and herself for Clarke, the only girl who still has a key to her locked heart.


End file.
